The Ordeal
by TsoLan
Summary: Niko and co decide it's time for a vacation, and arrange to stay with the De Santa's for a few weeks. However, it's not long before this go badly wrong, and with Trevor on a monstrous rampage across the whole city, will Niko and his family ever make is back to Liberty City alive? Set after GTA IV "Revenge" ending and GTA V "Deathwish" ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy De Santa smiled to himself as he read the most recent message from his long term Life Invader friend. "The N boy's coming to stay! Woo hoo!"  
"Wha?" Michael grunted dully from the sofa, where he was slumped in front of yet another movie.  
"That friend I've had online, papa bear! Niko. I told you about him, didn't I?"  
"The guy from Liberty City who's page your always on? Looks a bit like a monkey?"  
"Yeah." said Jimmy happily. "He just in-boxed me to say that him and his family are coming over here on vacation."  
"You gonna meet up?" Michael asked, trying to sound interested. Jimmy took a second or two to respond.  
"Um...yeah, about that...well, you know how expensive hotels are in Los Santos..."  
Michael sat up straight and marched to the dining table. "What have you told him?" he demanded angrily.  
"I uh...well, I might of um..."  
"Give me that" Michael snarled as he grabbed the laptop and read Jimmy's latest message to Niko. "Np my Yooropeon bro, you can crash at my dads crib, and we'll have pot party and 3sum." Michael read. "What the hell does that mean?" Michael read it through again. The terrible use of the English language confused him, but he got the gist of it. "Have you invited this man to stay at our house?!"  
"So what?" Jimmy said defensively "There's plenty of room!"  
"We've only got three bedrooms, you little shit!" Michael exclaimed. "How many of them are coming?"  
"Um...well, there's Niko, his cousin, his cousin's wife, his friend Jacob...oh, and his cousin's kid." Jimmy thought to himself for a moment. "Shit, yeah, it's gunna be kind of a tight squeeze."  
"Well, you can just message him back right away and say that they won't be able to stay." Michael said angrily. "One, we have no room for them, and two, you don't know anything about this guy! He could be some sort of crazed killer like me, for all you know! No way, Jim. Forget it. They ain't staying here."

2445.43 miles away

"Ah, good, Jimmy says we can definetley stay at his..." Niko told Roman. "It's a eight bedroom mansion, his dad is a retired banker with a shit load of cash." The slightly creepy Serbian chucked to himself. "His dad took a few hours persuading apparently."  
"Oh good." Roman replied. He leaned over to see Jimmy's profile on Niko's laptop. "Damn, that guy works out!" he observed, looking at Jimmy's profile picture (a 6,3 body builder with a buzz-cut and arms like tree trunks.)  
The door to the penthouse opened, and Mallorie walked in with five year old Kate tagging along behind her, carrying a huge ice lolly. "Hey guys!" Mallorie said, throwing herself down on the sofa. Niko bit his lip. He used to think that her strong Puerto Rican accent was cute, but since he'd moved in with Roman and Mallorie, he'd found himself getting slightly annoyed by it. "Hey beautiful!" Roman said, leaping from his chair and kissing her. "We've got the accommodation for Los Santos sorted out!"  
"Awesome! So, two days from now, it's sand, sun and sea, huh?"  
"Oh yes...me and you will have fun in our luxury bedroom, Mal." Roman said, fawning over his wife. Mallorie giggled, and before long, the two of them were kissing.  
Niko groaned. "Really?" he said, looking over at the loved up couple. "Could you at least do that where I can't see you? And perhaps less than ten times every day?"  
Little Kate Bellic walked back into the room. She looked at her parents and chuckled. "Your mummy and daddy are at it again, Kate" he said. Kate smiled.  
"Gwoss!" she exclaimed.  
Niko laughed. "You've got that right." he said. "By the way, we've got our holiday sorted." He smiled as his cousins daughter's eyes lit up with excitement. Although she wasn't technically his niece, he considered himself as her uncle, as did she. "Is it in nice hotel?" she asked.  
"Not quite. I have a friend who we will stay with. Jimmy and his family. I expect they are very nice people."  
"When we going?" Kate asked.  
"Only two days!" Niko said happily. "It's going to be great fun."  
That's what he thought.

**Note: I thought that a Niko/Michael encounter would be interesting, so I thought I'd write this as a bit of a laugh. I hope you all like it. I don't really know where I'll go with it, but hopefully it will work out good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are they then?" Michael asked Jimmy aggressively. "I've got a meeting at the studio in half an hour!" Him and Jimmy were sitting in the living room. Niko and his friends were meant to have arrived ten minutes ago.

Jimmy glanced at his watch anxiously. "You know what LS traffic is like! Just because you don't pay any attention to traffic lights, it doesn't mean other people don't!"

Michael scoffed angrily. "I ain't messing Solomon around the for the sake of this bunch."

Amanda and Tracy came down the stairs. "Calm down Michael." Amanda said disapprovingly. "We're meant to control our emotions now, remember?"

"You got the airbeds set up, Jimmy?" Tracy asked her brother.

"Yeah!" Jimmy said. "They'll be comfy." Jimmy had set up five airbeds in the garage. Tracy laughed out loud. "Do they know they're sleeping on airbeds?" she asked.

"Um...I might have forgot to mention it...but they won't mind." Jimmy replied.

"Remember guys, they've got a little kid with them." Amanda said. "No swearing, no weapons and no drugs on display, all right?"

Jimmy slapped his forehead. "Shit!" he exclaimed, leaping from his seat and running upstairs. "The bong!"

/

"Where is it?" Niko spat furiously. He'd been driving around the Rockford hills for fifteen minutes now, and he still hadn't found the eight bed roomed mansion he was expecting to be staying in.

"Check the sat-nav, cousin!" Roman suggested. Him, Mallorie and Kate were in the back of the rented grey Cavalcade, whilst Niko and Little Jacob were sat in the front. Kate had fallen fast asleep on her father's rather fat shoulder.

"Check the sat-nav." Niko repeated. "Fantastic advice. Where would I be without you, Roman?" he replied sarcastically.

"Aiight, easy, rudeboy." Jacob said. "I an I ask for directions and ting, seen?"

"Okay." Niko said. "Ask that girl across the street." he said, pointing at a very attractive young woman in hotpants and a blue, stripy tank top. Jacob unrolled the window and shouted to the girl "Hold up, my youth! I need a direction to fifteen pon Rockford Hills, sight?"

The girl didn't understand a word. She quickened her pace, and walked away round the corner. "Bumbaclot!" Jacob snarled, shutting the window again, so as not to damage the air conditioning. The temperature was above thirty Celsius outside. Niko slammed his fist into the wheel. The hot weather, and the fact that they were completely lost, was making him furious.

"Take a left here." Mallorie called from the seat behind Niko. "Then go up the street for about a minute, and make a right, into their driveway."

"You sure?" Niko asked.

"Yeah...I texted Valarie, she knows LS like the back of her hand." Mallorie replied.

"Valerie..." Roman said thoughtfully "Is she the one in prison?" Roman asked.

"No papi." Mallorie laughed. "That's Elizabeta. Valarie's the one in rehab."

"Oh yes. Hard to keep track of these things." Roman said.

"I an I hated that sista Elizabeta and ting, ya know rasta! Jacob said.

"Is Valarie the one I slept with in an alleyway on Christmas Eve on the year you and me met?" Roman asked.

"No..." Mallorie replied, looking hurt. "That was me."

"Oh right." Roman said, surprised. "I thought you went home with that Dominican security guy?"

"Please!" Niko exclaimed. "Please, everyone be silent for just a few moments and let me drive in peace!"

"Aiight, I an I hear ya rude boy." Jacob said soothingly. Niko had been very on edge recently, and he knew not to take his outbursts to heart.

About a minute later, they pulled up to the De Santa's driveway. They all gazed up at the house. "Well, this is nice." Roman said. "But um...it doesn't look like you could fit eight bedrooms in there."

"Yeah...Mal, are you sure you've got the right address." Niko asked, looking at the house with concern. Mallorie checked her phone. "Yeah, sure it is...I think...tell you what, I'll go and knock."

Mallorie climbed out of the cramped car and walked up the sloped driveway. She knocked her fist against the door. "coming!" called out a raspy, male voice. The door opened. Mallorie smiled at Jimmy. "Heya, I was just wondering if we've got the right house? We were told we could stay here."

Jimmy's eyes widened. "I uh...yes, so, um...would you l..like to come...um..." he stuttered helplessly, gawping at Mallorie.

Michael rolled his eyes and walked to the doorway. "Move." he told Jimmy. He pushed Jimmy aside and smiled at Mallorie. "Hey babe, sorry about that. It's not you, he gets like that with most women. Yes, this is the right house."

Mallorie laughed. "No problem." she turned round and gestured to everyone else in the car. They got out, looking apprehensive. Kate was sat on Roman's shoulders, looking at the house with a mixture of awe and fear.

"Hey." Niko nodded casually to Michael, his hand outstretched. "Niko Bellic. You must be Jimmy's dad?"

"That's me." Michael took Niko's hand. "Michael De Santa. Jimmy! Come say hi!" he called out.

Jimmy slouched back into the hall. "What's up, N dog!" he bellowed, his arms outstretched. Niko looked highly confused. "You are Jimmy?" he asked.

"That's right." Jimmy said cheerfully. "Come in guys, come in."

Roman laughed. "You don't look much like the guy in your profile picture, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked awkward. "Yeah...about that..."

Niko smiled. "Don't let my cousin lecture you on bullshit." he told Jimmy. "He dragged me to Liberty City with promises of penthouses, women, luxury sports cars and parties. When I arrived, it was debts, hitmen and cockroach infested apartments."

" I nae expert on houses and ting." Jacob said, peering up the stairs. "But dis don't look like it has eight rooms."

Jimmy squirmed awkwardly. "It dosen't...it had eight rooms. See, hallway, kitchen, dining room, mum and dad's room, my room, Tracy's room, the garage, the toilet. Eight rooms."

Niko laughed. "Wait a minute...you specifically said eight bedrooms. Not eight rooms in total."

"No I didn't."

"I've got it on Life Invader! Eight bedrooms is what you said!"

Jimmy shrugged. "I guess I must have made a typo..."

Tracy smiled craftily. "Why don't you show our guests where they'll be sleeping, Jimmy?" she asked sweetly. Jimmy glared at her. "I will...uh...come on then." he said to his guests.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Can I get anyone a coffee?"

Jacob nodded. "Nice one rasta, two sugars an' a licke milk, seen? One love." Amanda didn't understand a word. She looked to Michael for help, but he just shrugged. "So um...go with Jimmy, he'll show you to your room."

"Aiight."

/

"So..." Niko said, gazing at the garage with dismay. "So..."

Jimmy smiled nervously. "So...would you like help unpacking..." he asked.

"So, you full of crap or what! We can't sleep in here!"

"Why?" asked Jimmy feigning innocence.

"Me and Mallorie wanted a little time to ourselves!" Roman said.

"Sure!" said Jimmy. "You can do a rota. You and Mallorie go to bed early, and you have the garage to yourselves."

"Screw you!" Roman spat. "Let's go."

Niko nodded. "Goodbye, Jimmy."

"No, no, no, wait up N-dog!" he said hastily. "You don't want to spend a fortune for nothing."

Niko laughed. "For nothing?" he repeated. "All I want is a bed, some space, and some air conditioning." You've offered none of these. Goodbye, Jimmy."

"Uh, Niko..." Mallorie said nervously. "We don't actually have enough money...we thought we'd be staying here, see."

Niko shut his eyes and exhaled furiously. "All right!" Jacob, sofa, me other sofa, Mallorie, Kate and Roman in here. Deal?"

Nobody was happy about it, but there was nothing do be done. They didn't have the money for a Los Santos hotel, and the house was, at least, reasonably comfortable.

"Cheer up!" Roman said enthusiastically to Niko. "We're only sleeping here! We've still got the whole city to explore!"

Niko shrugged. "I suppose so."

/

Meanwhile, in a skip in the south of the city, Trevor Phillips awoke with a start. "Argh!" he screamed. His clothes had been stolen. Again. "Where are you assholes hiding!" he screamed into thin air. He climbed awkwardly out of the skip and walked unsteadily towards the street. He felt angry. Really angry...

**Note: Sorry for long delay.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Niko awoke slowly, aching slightly from sleeping on the sofa. "Jimmy!" he snarled under his breath. He supposed that Jimmy had meant well, trying to save him the cost of a hotel, but it didn't stop him being annoyed by it. Roman had lured him to Liberty City under the pretense of luxury, and now he'd been duped again in exactly the same way. He stood up and stretched, taking in his surroundings. Little Jacob was asleep on the sofa in the hallway of the De Santa household.

Niko considered switching on the television, but he didn't want to wake anyone else up. He strolled into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He knew it was rude to take someone else's food without asking, but he didn't care. He was hungry. He'd make sure they paid rent to compensate. "What the hell..." he muttered, taking out a homemade bottle of thick, green liquid. He opened the bottle and sniffed cautiously. "I wouldn't." came a voice behind him. He wheeled round, to find Michael behind him smiling slightly. "Oh...didn't see you there..." Niko said awkwardly.

"No problem, pal. Help yourself to whatever you want. But take my advice, that juice is torture."

"Thank you..." Niko said, peering into the fridge.

Michael sighed deeply. "I reckon you're feeling a bit let down by the house, huh?" Niko chuckled slightly, taking a bunch of grapes from the fridge. "Your son didn't exactly give an accurate description of it's size, put it that way." "The kid's a class A bullshitter." Michael said. "As well as a druggie, a gaming addict and a lazy scrounger. But he means well."

"Yes." Niko replied simply. The two men lapsed into awkward silence. What could you say to someone who you'd only known for a day yet now was suddenly sharing a house with? "So, your an accountant, I hear?" Niko asked casually. Michael smirked. "Yeah, that's about the size of it. I work in transference. You know, transferring money safely from one place to another and stuff. I'm recently retired though. How about you?"

"I was an odd-jobs man when I arrived in this country five years ago. I do repo-work mainly nowadays." Michael nodded, feigning interest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow coming to the front door. He recognized the shape of the silhouette to be Franklin. "Michael!" Franklin said urgently, opening the door with his own key. "Where you at, dog...what?" he stopped in his tracks, at the sight of Little Jacob lying fast asleep, slumped on the sofa by the door. "Bumbaclot!" Jacob shouted, disorientated waking up with a jump.

"Who might you be?" Franklin asked defensively.

"They are just some of Jimmy's friends, Frank." Michael said coming into the hall, followed by Niko.

"This here's Niko, and that's...Jacob." Franklin nodded impatiently to them both before continuing to talk to Michael. "We've got problems, dog. P'haps we should turn on the news..."

_"Yesterday, all hell broke loose on the streets of Los Santos, with over one hundred people, fifty eight of which were policemen reported dead. Astoundingly, the police believe the massacre was carried out by a single man, who, once apprehended, managed to fight his way out of police custody. The suspect, described as a thin, white male in his mid to late forties with greying hair and a dubious tattoo on his neck, is considered extremely dangerous. The police advise that he be approached with caution. And in other news, the search for multi-billionaire businessman, Devin Weston, has been called off." _

Michael switched off the television. "What a dick!" he said.

"Come on man!" Franklin said. "Don't act like you don't know who did this."

Michael snarled. "There's no proof that it's Trevor who did it." he spat. "It could have been any other psycho."

"Yeah, except you and I both know it's not. Who else could it be, really?" Franklin said.

"Well...oh all right, of course it's him." Michael said bitterly. "But so what? Do you want to go and reason with him? I mean, we don't even know where he is!"

"He'll be in the strip-club or the trailer, dude. We gotta stake 'em both out. We can't just stand by when we know he's going around doing stuff like this." Franklin insisted. Niko and Jacob stood at the back of the sitting room, surprised and shaken by what was happening. "But it's not our respo...we..." Michael stammered. "Oh, all right. We've got to try and stop him, I get it. You...Niko. You want to come? We could use some protection, just in case." Niko stared at Michael. "Protection? But I'm not involved in cri-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Michael said wearily. "I've been a criminal for most of my adult life. I know another criminal when I see him, and I reckon you're pretty damn good at what you do as well. Am I right?" Niko scowled. Jacob answered the question for him. "Me man Niko, he be da best at shooting and ting, seen?"

"As I thought." Michael said. "Hopefully, it won't come to that. We just need to find him before he kills himself, or anyone else. He's crazy as shit, guys. And he's unpredictable."

Franklin smiled. "Yeah- and your best friend." he added. Michael snorted and dismissed the idea.

"We all make bad choices, and meeting him was one of mine."

"All right." Niko said. "Let's do it. But I want paying." The four of them left the sitting room and went out into the hallway. Just as they were leaving, Roman emerged from the garage. "Ah! Good morning!" he said brightly. "Where are you going?" he asked, perplexed.

"Explain later." Niko muttered to Roman, leaving through the front door with the others.


End file.
